<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to you | an alternate reality in the future by given</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841708">to you | an alternate reality in the future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/given/pseuds/given'>given</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Given (Anime), Given (Manga), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Dork Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/F, Gay Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Girl Band, Mikasa Ackerman &amp; Sasha Blouse Friendship, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, POV Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Past Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Protective Mikasa Ackerman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/given/pseuds/given</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story between two lost girls finding their place within the other.</p><p>-</p><p>Please read all the beginning and end notes on chapter 1.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss &amp; Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Girls in the Band</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I remembered how much I enjoyed watching Given and thought about, "What if it was Ymir and Historia?"<br/>After doing a quick view and seeing no similar work of fiction, I decided to create it. Of course, this could actually exist somewhere because I didn't really do a thorough search, but just know that I didn't copy this from anyone intentionally. All characters and plot belong rightfully to the creators of Attack on Titan and Given.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Historia Reiss’s room was small and messy. A red coffee table in the center of a gray and blue carpet. A small bed shoved into the corner next to their dresser, which clothes hung on. A large black case leaned against a wall. It held a guitar. She picked up the guitar case and used the straps to hold it to her back. Unplugging her phone, she pocketed it and left her bedroom.</p><p>In the hallway between rooms, a small white Pomeranian dog named Kedama ran around in a circle, tail wagging. It stared up at the blonde as she knelt down and gave the dog a small pet on the head. It whined when she stopped. On her feet, Historia wore shoes that were a mix of sneakers and boots/. The lace was dirty, yet it was tied tightly. She stepped forward and opened her house door and was immediately greeted by a bright, blinding light that illuminated herself. Walking away, she closed the door behind her. The dog whined.</p><p>Historia locked the door as she closed it with her key. She stared at the closed door which led to her home. Her expression was blank, though her eyes had tears brimming on the edge.</p><p><em>‘I keep having the same dream,’</em> Historia thought. Turning around, she took a deep breath and began her walk.<em> ‘Over and over again,’</em> she continued her thought.</p><p>It was a sunny day with only a few clouds. Outside of her apartment complex, many people were walking and conversing. A train was running in the distance. Historia soon joined the mob of citizens, walking to her destination. She wasn’t anyone special, and if anything she fit right in with the ordinary aura she was surrounded by.</p><p>There was no light in her eyes, no fire or happiness. Her face was held in a tight frown, not an inch of a smile or joy visible. She wore a plain white shirt with a light brown sweater over it. The heavy guitar case clung to her shoulders. A nearby clock read that it was sometime past seven in the morning.</p><p>“Thank you for waiting.” A monotone voice spoke as Historia reached the train station. “The ten-car rapid express bound for Shinjuku is now arriving at platform 3.” The voice spoke through the station’s speakers.</p><p>“Hey, look at this.” A voice from besides Historia spoke.</p><p>“Oh, man.” Someone replied.</p><p>“Isn’t it cool?” The chatter between strangers continued.</p><p>Historia looked down and took the guitar off her back. She held it in front of her at her chest and gripped the guitar case tightly.</p><p><em>‘Over and over,’</em> the blonde said mentally, and her hand tensed.</p><p>“Its next stop is Shin-Yurigaoka.” The station’s speaker announced.</p><p>In her head, Historia pictured the guitar that was blocked in the case she was holding. It was a red guitar, and now one of Historia’s most prized possessions. She pictured someone standing in front of her, someone whose face was blocked by their dark hair. Her eyes widened as she looked into the face of the person she visualized. Unconsciously, her hand on the upper end of the guitar tightened and pressed against one of the strings. Historia snapped the string through the guitar case out of her pure emotions, and she closed her eyes.</p><p>“The rapid express bound for Shinjuku is now departing.” The train arrived. “Please stay clear of the closed doors.” Historia began to walk into the train. “The doors are now closing.” The doors shut and locked Historia in, and she glanced back to the window and watched the strangers pass as the train moved. She leaned her head against the guitar, which was still in its case.</p><p>The train itself was relatively empty, as it wasn’t packed with people.</p><p><em>‘I’m not lonely,’</em> Historia thought and held the guitar close.</p><p>Before she knew it, the train had reached its stop and Historia stepped off the platform, where her school was close by. She went and ran to the school and entered as the bell began to ring. She hurried up to her first class so she wouldn’t be late and started her school day.</p><p>-----</p><p>In a classroom, away from where Historia was, a girl slept with her head on her desk. Her short hair (which stopped just above her shoulders) was shaggy and unkempt. A person walked over to her, a basketball in their arms as they spoke.</p><p>“Ymir, wanna go buy some bread?” They asked and began to shake her awake. It was her friend and classmate, Bertholdt Hoover. He smiled gently as Ymir grunted, signaling that she was awake.</p><p>“Nah. Too tired.” Ymir grumbled in response.</p><p>“Aw,” Bertholdt pleaded. “Wanna play some basketball, then?” He held up the ball in his hand.</p><p>Ymir raised her head up as she yawned and slowly pushed herself up and out of her seat. “I’m gonna take a nap.” She said and began to walk.</p><p>“Again?!” Bertholdt exclaimed as Ymir left and entered the hallway. She continued to yawn as she moved, her back hunched over. She began to walk to a staircase and made her way down. Walking through the halls, she spotted a plant outside one of the windows. It was a bright green and wavered in the wind.</p><p>Ymir stuck her hands in her pocket as she made her way to her destination, a cold and calculated look on her face. She walked through the gym, where many people were laughing and playing basketball, something she would normally be doing at this time. People she knew cast her a confused look as she walked by and didn’t join them.</p><p>She ran a hand through her dark brown hair as she approached the door she was looking for. She gripped the door handle tightly and pushed it open, which led to a staircase that was always unused and empty of people. Ymir’s eyes were closed as she walked forward and yawned again as she walked up the stairs. When she reopened her eyes, she was met with some blonde girl laying down and sleeping where Ymir normally napped, on the platform between two staircases.</p><p>In their hands was a red guitar, one string broken. The stranger snored slightly and opened their eyes. They looked up to meet the face of Ymir, who gulped in surprise. Slowly, they sat up and made room for Ymir to walk through. Ymir shook her head as she sat down next to the blonde stranger.</p><p>“Who are you?” The person spoke up.</p><p>“The name’s Ymir,” Ymir introduced. The stranger glanced up at the ceiling as she stopped speaking and stared wishfully. “Seriously, say something, would you?!” Ymir rolled her eyes. “Use your damn words! You’re creepy as hell!” She spoke, frustrated as the girl stared at her with a blank look. Here, Ymir could fully examine the stranger. They had long blonde hair and a sad look to their blue eyes, and Ymir thought they looked beautiful.</p><p>“Not to mention your strings are rusty!” Ymir pointed to the red guitar. “That’s why one of ‘em broke! Fix it already!” The brunette looked away from the blonde. “Why do you own a Gibson if you can’t even maintai--”</p><p>Suddenly, the blonde moved closer to Ymir and pressed against her shoulder.</p><p>“Wha--” Ymir scooted away.</p><p>“This can be fixed?” The girl spoke softly.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“It can be fixed?” The strange blonde repeated.</p><p>“Of course it can! And back off, would ya?!” Ymir asked.</p><p>“Really?” The stranger interrupted and moved away slightly.</p><p>Ymir narrowed her eyes in confusion.</p><p>“Could you fix it fast?” The person continued. The soft guitar case that once held the guitar (which was now in the stranger’s hands) was open and laying carefully behind the two girls.</p><p>“Well… yeah,” Ymir explained slowly.</p><p>“Could you fix it now?”</p><p>“Uh, probably not right now,” Ymir rubbed the back of her neck as the shorter stranger who sat next to her looked up expectantly. “I don’t have the tools.”</p><p>The blonde girl sighed as they turned away, a sad look returning to their face, and Ymir felt her frustration building up again. When moments passed and the girl had her saddened gaze still visible, Ymir snapped. She stood up and ran back to her classroom where she grabbed her own guitar in its case that she had left there and ran back to the staircase. The girl was still there.</p><p>Ymir ran up the steps and sat back next to the blonde as she yelled, “Would you stop looking like the whole world ended over a broken string?!” She opened her guitar case and pulled out a packet of strings as well as tools. She loosened the knobs on the stranger’s guitar as she snipped all of the strings off and replaced them with new strings that she had in her own case.</p><p>“Now I feel bad, like I got your hopes up just so they could crash back down!” Ymir scolded as she fixed the strings. The blonde girl stared at her, shocked and silent. “Gimme back my naptime, damn it!” Ymir continued.</p><p>As the brunette snipped the end of the last string off, she held the stranger’s guitar in her hands as if it was just freshly made. The stranger began to smile widely, a sight Ymir found heartwarming, and clapped their hands.</p><p>“Be happier!” Ymir joked. “Praise me! And pay me for the damn strings!”</p><p>As the girl reached forward to touch the guitar, Ymir shook her head and said, “Not yet!” She moved her hand towards the headstock of the red guitar and moved the tuning machine heads accordingly. “Hold your horses, newbie!” The freckled brunette exclaimed.</p><p>Ymir began to tune the guitar, hearing the sound of each string until they were all making the right pitch. Moving her hand back up, Ymir strums each string down on a scale, emitting a calming and relaxing noise.</p><p>The blonde looked back up to Ymir’s face and winded her eyes in shock. They reached over and grabbed Ymir by the collar of their shirt, pulling them closer.</p><p>“W--”</p><p>“Hey!” The blonde shouted out. They knelt up, making themselves higher than Ymir as they stared down hopefully. “Please teach me how to play that thing.”</p><p>Ymir stared up, mouth open wide in surprise and her hair tousled.</p><p>It all started with that chord Ymir played. She had no idea she was strumming hard on the stranger’s heartstrings with her own fingers.</p><p>“Uh,” Ymir coughed out. “I need to tune it better first.”</p><p>The brunette had no idea that it would be that encounter that would set her world racing at full speed.</p><p>-----</p><p>A guitar rested on a stand, next to a matching amp. Next to the guitar was a small, messy bed that was never made properly. A clock ticked quietly somewhere, yet it didn’t bother the freckled girl that slept comfortably in their bed. Their door opened and seconds later, Ymir was awakened by the feeling of something landing on their face.</p><p>“Wha-- what the hell?!” Ymir shot up straight and in her hands was a pair of her underwear.</p><p>“Your nasty underwear were mixed in with my stuff,” A woman, similar looking to Ymir, spoke. It was her older sister, Ilse. “So your dear, sweet sister brought them back to you, dumbass.”</p><p>“How many times do I have to tell you to knock?” Ymir grumbled and rubbed her eyes.</p><p>Turning around, Ilse asked, “So, Ymir… you got band practice today?”</p><p>“Like I’ve said,” Ymir grunted. “Don’t bring your relationship issues into my band. Besides, didn’t Mikasa already dump you?” Mikasa was one of Ymir’s bandmates, and she and Ilse had an on-again, off-again relationship.</p><p>“She didn’t dump me!” Ilse shot back and tossed an empty soda bottle at Ymir.</p><p>“Ow,” Ymir complained as Ilse left.</p><p>Ymir stood up from her bed and began to get ready for the day. She dressed in a casual outfit and packed her own guitar, which was a nice shade of black with white accents, into its case and heaved it onto her back.</p><p>She decided not to eat something and headed for the door immediately, paying no attention to her sister.</p><p>Walking down the sidewalk, Ymir began to think about why she played guitar. She had started back in sixth grade when her father had given her the guitar he no longer used. Ymir knew she would never be as great as some guitar legends like Thom Yorke or Keith Richards right away, but she kept trying and practicing. Ilse used to poke fun at her guitar playing when they were younger.</p><p>After locking herself up in her room all the time and growing angry at how she wasn’t improving like she wanted to, her attempts to learn led her to grow obsessed with music. Around the time Ymir started high school, she could finally play how she wanted to. Yet, before she even realized it, as she sharpened her skills, the more she felt herself growing bored at playing.</p><p>Lost in thought, Ymir arrived back at school and sat down for her first class, tuning out everyone. She flashed back on her encounter with the strange blonde the day prior, and remembered that she had almost cried when she broke a string for the first time too.</p><p>When the class ended, Ymir walked back to where she met the stranger yesterday, and saw they were there yet again, half asleep.</p><p><em>‘So we meet again, Girl I’m Tentatively Calling; Teach-Me-Guitar-Lady,’</em> Ymir thought and smirked.<em> ‘I’m not going to do it, you hear?’</em></p><p>Walking up the stairs, Ymir stopped in front of the girl and patted her gently on the head.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>The stranger looked up tiredly.</p><p>
  <em>‘I’m going to defend my napping spot to the death!’</em>
</p><p>The blonde before her smiled up gently, and her ocean eyes sparkled in the light. They blushed, slightly, something Ymir wasn’t expecting.</p><p>“Ymir,” The girl spoke, with affection in her voice. “Thank you for your help yesterday.”</p><p>“Uh, sure.”</p><p>“Here,” The stranger handed out a ten dollar bill to Ymir. “This is to thank you.”</p><p>As Ymir took the money and inspected it, the stranger spoke up yet again.</p><p>“Ymir,”</p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>Ymir looked up and saw they were holding up another ten dollar bill.</p><p>“Please teach me how to play guitar.” They begged.</p><p>
  <em>‘Seriously?’</em>
</p><p>“No, I don’t need your money.” Ymir said.</p><p>“In that case,” The stranger turned around. “Take this.” Now, in her hands, was a sandwich wrapped carefully in protective plastic wrap.</p><p>Ymir moved to sit down, startled at the new offer. “Look,” She began. “You can try and win me over with money or food, but I’ve never taught anyone how to play guitar. Just look up how to play.” And with that, Ymir leaned back and laid down. “Or, y’know, you could join the light music club,” She offered. “Try to form a band with their members.”</p><p>Dejectedly, the blonde looked down.</p><p>“A band?” They questioned.</p><p>“I need to explain that too?!” Ymir shot up straight. “What the hell is wrong with you? You carry a guitar around knowing nothing about it?”</p><p>The girl looked away.</p><p>“Hey,” Ymir reached out her hand, realizing she came off a bit too rude. “Hey, don’t get all depressed.” Sighing, she rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.</p><p>“I didn’t say it was a bad thing,” Ymir turned and layed back down.</p><p>“Really?” The blonde asked timidly, to which Ymir didn’t reply.</p><p>“Ymir.” The stranger said and shook Ymir’s side gently.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Please teach me how to play guitar.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Ymir ran out of the classroom, her guitar heavy on her back. She looked down the hallway before taking off. Behind her stood Reiner and Bertholdt, two of her friends. They stared at the classroom’s doorway, confused as why Ymir just ran off. They glanced at each other questioningly before shrugging it off.</p><p>Ymir was walking home from school when she stopped, the sidewalks almost completely empty. It was a beautiful, bright sunny day outside.</p><p>“Hey,” Ymir paused. “Stop following me.” She spoke to the blonde girl with the guitar behind her and continued walking. When a few seconds passed and Ymir heard no footsteps behind her, she glanced back and saw the girl staring at her and doing a horrible job at hiding behind a tree.</p><p>“I told you, ask someone else if you wanna learn guitar.” Ymir explained. Again, moments passed and there was no sign signaling the girl had left. Angrily, Ymir spun around and saw the blonde hiding behind a very thin pole, doing an obvious job that they were still there.</p><p>“Hey,” Ymir walked over, her hands stuffed in her front pockets as she glared down at the girl.</p><p>“Ymir.” The stranger spoke softly and smiled, to which Ymir furrowed her eyebrows at.</p><p>-----</p><p>“So, uh,” A woman spoke, a water bottle in their hand as they stared, confused. They had relatively short dark hair (darker than Ymir’s) and a signature scarf around their neck. They looked over Ymir and her follower.</p><p>“I feel like I’ve picked up a stray puppy!” Ymir lashed out in response.</p><p>“Sorry, what?” The scarfed woman inquired.</p><p>“I tried to lose her, but I just couldn’t!”</p><p>“Yeah, I have absolutely no clue what you mean.” The woman turned and sat down on a seat behind a drum set.</p><p>“Hey!” Ymir turned to her ‘stray puppy’. “Show Mikasa some respect, damn it! Just so you know, Mikasa looks real scary, but she’s a nice girl! She just looks scary!”</p><p>A door opened behind the three, grabbing all their attention. There a somewhat tall brunette entered, their long hair slicked back into a ponytail and the case of some sort of guitar related instrument strapped to their back.</p><p>“Heya. Sorry I’m late. Er--” The new brunette (who was shorter than Ymir) looked up and saw the new strange blonde girl. “Whoa, who the heck?!”</p><p>“Hey,” Ymir looked over to her follower. “This is our bassist, Sasha Braus.”</p><p>“Bassist?” The blonde spoke, confused.</p><p>“Uh… She’s part of the rhythm section in our band.” The freckled woman did her best to explain.</p><p>Sasha walked over to Mikasa, and leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Hey, what’s going on?”</p><p>“Rhythm?” The stranger asked.</p><p>“Dunno. Ymir brought her.” Mikasa told Sasha.</p><p>Gently shoving the blonde forward, Ymir said, “Go on.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Historia Reiss.” The bl-- Historia bowed respectively. “I came to watch you play.”</p><p>“Watch us…” Sasha started.</p><p>“Play?” Mikasa finished.</p><p>Glancing to each other quickly, Mikasa and Sasha enacted a secret little handshake and looked back at Ymir and Historia with a new expression. They smiled smugly as Mikasa crossed her arms, saying, “Well, in that case, guess we’ll have to show you what we can do.”</p><p>“Huh? Are you sure about this?” Ymir spat out, behind the two, while Historia stared blankly.</p><p>“Huh?” Mikasa raised an eyebrow. “Uh, why not?”</p><p>Stalking forward, Ymir leaned down and held a hand out. “She’s a total newbie and doesn’t understand shit!” The freckled one exclaimed. Historia stared at the two, eyes wide in excitement and one could practically see her ‘sparkle’. “She’s probably expecting some kind of godly performance!” Ymir finished her ranting.</p><p>Mikasa and Sasha looked over Historia one more time before shrugging and going into ‘thinking mode’.</p><p>“This is bad!” Mikasa mutters to Sasha. “We’ll only set the bar higher if we don’t say something!”</p><p>“Wait, don’t say stuff that makes it sound like she’s right!”</p><p>In the distance, Ymir and Historia were staring at the two with equally different expressions.</p><p>“Just how bad do you two want to impress people?” Ymir gritted her teeth. “Whatever. Let’s just play like we usually do.”</p><p>“Nope. Not happening.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“First and foremost, we want to look cool.” Sasha opened up her instrument case.</p><p>“I want to summon a storm,” Mikasa added on. “Just like Yujiro Ishihara.”</p><p>Sasha grinned. “Oh, nice. It might be cool to go retro. Might even sound new now.”</p><p>Historia placed her guitar that was on her back now onto the floor, resting against a wall. She took a seat next to it, her legs raised and arms wrapped around them.</p><p>“Then we in the rhythm section will go with a Showa-era kind of flow,” Sasha was still excitedly explaining their new plan. “And then…” Sasha looked over at Mikasa and together they turned to Ymir simultaneously.</p><p>“You’ll top it off with some fancy, modern guitar play!” The two ladies pointed half assed finger guns at Ymir while speaking at the same time</p><p>“What the hell does that mean?!” Ymir shouted back and looked back down at Historia. “Uh, what was your name again?”</p><p>“Historia Reiss.”</p><p>“What kind of guitar did you want to hear?”</p><p>“What kind?”</p><p>“What kind of song do you want to hear?”</p><p>“S-- something cool!”</p><p>Putting on her classic, perpetual smirk, Ymir said, “Talk about abstract.” Her black guitar was hung to her body with its strap and she stood tall, proud of it. Mikasa and Sasha had taken their positions with their instruments moments prior.</p><p>Ymir started to strum on her guitar, which was connected to an amp, and played a metallic type tune. Sasha glanced up, and so did Mikasa, both surprised by Ymir’s song choice.</p><p>‘Oh, my,’ Mikasa thought.</p><p>‘She’s totally into this,’ Sasha squinted at Mikasa, both of them now smirking.</p><p>‘Well, we can’t just sit here, can we?’</p><p>Sasha started her tune, following Ymir’s steps and Mikasa wasn’t far behind. She was in charge of percussion, and soon knew exactly what to do. Ymir’s hair flew as her head bobbed, and she let out an impressive riff. With all three instruments on board, it sounded amazing. You could tell the three girls were really into it.</p><p>Historia was starstruck.</p><p>-----</p><p>The sky was dark, the sun now replaced with the moon. The moonlight was bright and with the streetlights, one could still easily see. The roads were empty of people, and it was quite peaceful.</p><p>“Why the hell am I walking you home?” A classic brunette grunted. She flicked her eyes over at the shorter blonde. “Hey, are you listening?”</p><p>Historia was staring upwards at the sky, her mouth slightly ajar.</p><p>“Historia?”</p><p>“Can I come see you guys again?” Historia turned over to Ymir, who wasn’t expecting this.</p><p>“No way.” She looked down and rubbed her neck.</p><p>“Teach me guitar… please.”</p><p>“Would you knock that off? I’ve never taught anyone. I don’t even know how to teach.”</p><p>“Please teach me.”</p><p>“Knock it off already! I’m telling you, you’d be better off joining the light music club--”</p><p>A car passed by the two, not going fast, but close enough that it could have hit Historia, had Ymir not grabbed her wrist and pulled her close.</p><p>“That was close. You need to watch behind you.” Ymir scolded.</p><p>Historia looked up, realizing how close she and the brunette were. Her eyes were filled with admiration.</p><p>“But I can’t see behind me.” Historia said.</p><p>“Don’t get smart with me.” Pointing a finger at her, Ymir said once again, “Just go check out the light music club. I’m not trying to be mean. I’m telling you for your own sake.”</p><p>The two continued their walk until they reached Historia’s residence. Ymir offered a short wave before stalking off, now going to her home.</p><p>“You’re late.” A voice startled Ymir as she walked through the front door. Ilse was laying on the couch, phone in hand.</p><p>“Yikes,” Ymir faked worry. “I gotta wonder about you, both as my sister and as a lady, when you look like that.”</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Ilse twitched her leg. “I was waiting for you to start baking the freakin’ pizza.”</p><p>“My bad.”</p><p>“It’s in the freezer. Get to work.”</p><p>A few minutes later, Ymir found herself preparing a frozen pizza.</p><p>“Hey, Ilse,” She started. “Do you remember what I was doing when I first started playing guitar?”</p><p>“Huh? You were just strumming to it.”</p><p>“Yeah, my bad. I was stupid to even ask you.”</p><p>Ymir walked over and placed the prepared pizza into their microwave which could double as a small oven.</p><p><em>‘Then again, I don’t really remember myself,’</em> Ymir thought.<em> ‘See? Teaching someone how to play from scratch is too much for me right now…’</em> She flashed back to the hopeful look Historia had shown her earlier that day.</p><p>
  <em>‘I wonder if my eyes used to look like that, too…’</em>
</p><p>-----</p><p>The next day at school, Ymir found herself playing basketball with Bertholdt. She tossed the ball up and towards the hoop, passing Bertholdt’s block. The ball bounced back, hitting the rim of the hoop.</p><p>“What’s up, Ymir? You seem out of it.” Reiner, another friend, asked.</p><p>“Nothing, just thinking.” Ymir replied.</p><p><em>‘Ugh, it’s bugging me!’</em> She gripped the collar of her shirt tightly and glanced at the door that would lead her to her and Historia’s meeting spot.<em> ‘I haven’t been over there since yesterday, because I had a feeling I’d break if she asked me again.’</em></p><p>Ymir walked towards the edge of the court, telling someone else to replace her position. She sat down on the floor and leaned her head into her hands.</p><p><em>‘But… I’m pretty sure she’s waiting there, even now. And with that lost puppy look on her face, I bet.’</em> Ymir flinched.<em> ‘Damn! Why do I have to feel so guilty about this?!’</em></p><p>Ymir stood up and decided to walk to the door that would change everything. She stepped through and entered the familiar staircase, only to see no one there.</p><p>
  <em>‘What? She’s not even here…’</em>
</p><p>Ymir walked up and looked up the stairs, yet there was still no one.</p><p>
  <em>‘C’mon… Why is this bothering me so much?’</em>
</p><p>She looked up out the window.</p><p>
  <em>‘Did she give up? Well, I guess I didn’t show up here yesterday or today… But…’</em>
</p><p>The next day, Ymir found herself sitting on the stairs, impatient. There was still no one, though she had gotten here on time. Then the day after that she did the same, only to see no annoying blonde show up. And the following day, the same exact thing.</p><p>Later that day she visited the local supermarket. She crouched down in a food aisle, thinking.</p><p>“Ymir, your mouth’s hanging open!” Mikasa shouted down the hall, and walked closer. “Hello? Anyone home?” She tapped Ymir’s head, and still, Ymir remained silent and staring ahead with an unreadable expression presented on her face. “Ymir… You’ve been making that weird face for a couple of days now.”</p><p>“Mikasa, this is how I always look.”</p><p>“No, the Ymir I know had a much more regal look to her.”</p><p>“What the heck does that mean?”</p><p>“Ah, I see,” Mikasa started. “What was her name again? Historia? Hannah? Harley?”</p><p>“It’s Historia.”</p><p>“Why don’t you look after the kid? I thought it might be good motivation for you.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I mean,” Mikasa shrugged. “You were on fire when we jammed the other day. Well, whatever. Let’s get to the studio.”</p><p>‘Huh? What? Was it… actually showing on my face?’ Ymir looked down and began to follow Mikasa. The two of them walked to the studio their band used, which wasn’t that far away.</p><p>“Heya. Sorry we’re late.” Mikasa apologized once she opened the studio door.</p><p>“Heyo,” Sasha replied back, shaking hands with an all too familiar blonde. “Historia came by again. She was just sitting outside the studio, so I let her in. Oh, yeah. Mikasa, did you buy me that tea?”</p><p>Historia turned around and met herself with the gaze of a startled Ymir.</p><p>“Y-- you!” Ymir shouted. “What the hell are you doing here?!”</p><p>“Calm down, jeez,” Sasha crossed her arms. “More importantly, this is amazing. Listen to this, Ymir!”</p><p>“Huh?!” Historia asked. “L-- look… I was able to… change the strings all by myself. Also, listen to this,” Historia used the guitar pick in her hand to strum all the strings, the same way Ymir had done for her days prior. “Did I tune it right?”</p><p>Ymir looked over and saw two band-aids covering Historia’s fingers. She must have hurt herself trying to do this.</p><p>“Didn’t you… go to the music light club?” Ymir finally spoke.</p><p>“I did. They had all kinds of people and instruments there, and it seemed fun,” Historia blushed. “But you were cooler, Ymir.” Historia looked up and smiled widely at Ymir.</p><p>“So, please teach me more about guitar.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you've ever watched Given, you would find this familiar. Each chapter will cover one episode. Surprisingly, I couldn't find a script for Given anywhere, so this took a while. I had to watch given and pause every second to write stuff down. You'd be surprised at how long this actually took.</p><p>This chapter covered episode one of Given.</p><p>I matched up the Attack on Titan characters to their Given counterparts based on their personalities and their interaction in Attack on Titan. I already have all the characters in Given mapped to certain Attack on Titan characters, and I will let you all know right here. The // signals a change in characters, and the - means who they represent.</p><p>Historia Reiss - Mafuyu Sato // Ymir Langnar - Ritsuka Uenoyama // Ilse Langnar - Yayoi Uenoyama // Eren Jaeger - Yuki Yoshida // Sasha Braus - Haruki Nakayama // Mikasa Ackerman - Akihiko Kaji // Annie Leonhart - Ugetsu Murata // Jean Kirstein - Hiiragi Kashima // Connie Springer - Shizusumi Yagi // Kedama - Kedama (the dog) // Reiner Braun - Ryou Ueki // Bertholdt Hoover - Shogo Itaya // Levi Ackerman - Koji Yatake // Hange Zoe - Tsubaki // Hitch Dreyse - Ayano Kasai // Nanaba - Waka Kurihara Alma Reiss - Mashiro (Mafuyu’s mother) // Rod Reiss - Mafuyu’s father</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Like Someone In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ymir introduces Historia to her other bandmates, Sasha Braus and Mikasa Ackerman. After some convincing from the other two, Ymir finally agrees to teach Historia how to play guitar. Historia is so excited about playing guitar for the first time that she can't hide her excitement. One day, Sasha and Mikasa tell Historia the most important thing about playing music...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo! Welcome to Chapter 2, aka episode 2 of Given!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was sunny, yet again. The clouds that were visible were spaced out and held enough room for the sun to peek through. It was undoubtedly a beautiful day. Within the limits of the sky, there was a building. A school building to be precise. And in one of the corners of the building rested a staircase that was always unused. Behind the bottom of the staircase was a basket full of sports balls.</p><p>On the lower end of the stairs sat a girl with bright blonde hair and a smile that could make kings fall for her. She leaned against a guitar that was propped against the side of the wall. She was asleep, and when the sun rays hit her eyes, she awoke slowly.</p><p>Turning to the side, she saw a familiar face.</p><p>“Ymir…” The blonde, Historia, said tiredly.</p><p>Ymir found herself now sitting next to Historia (voluntarily), and in her hand was her own guitar. Today she wore a white shirt and a black windbreaker.</p><p>“Hey,” Ymir replied.</p><p>Historia stared at the grip the brunette had on her guitar strap.</p><p>“Are you going to… teach me guitar?” She asked hesitantly, her eyes filled with potential hope.</p><p>Ymir in return, scoffed. “Don’t expect serious lessons or anything,” The freckled girl began to fiddle with her guitar. “But if I don’t, you’re never going to drop it, so…”</p><p>Historia found herself looking up, eyes now wider and a smile appearing. A small blush covered her cheeks. “Ymir,” Historia whispered. “Thank you for taping me under your wing.”</p><p>When the sun shined past a cloud, now the two girls both had their guitars out and strapped across their backs. One red, and one black. Ymir began to tune her guitar, trusting her ear. When she was halfway done and Historia now was peering over her shoulder, she felt a growing sense of annoyance return.</p><p>“What?” She asked, to which Historia backed away.</p><p>“It’s different,”</p><p>“Huh? What is?”</p><p>“Mine’s different from yours.” Historia pointed.</p><p>“Uh…” Ymir found herself grabbing at loose ends. “You mean the color? The model?”</p><p>“The model,”</p><p>“Mine is a Fender Telecaster,” Ymir explained. “You have a Gibson hollow-body, don’t you?”</p><p>“Gibson? Hollow-body?”</p><p>Staring straight into wide blue eyes, Ymir opened her mouth and said, “Do you seriously… have no clue what your guitar is?”</p><p>Historia looked away and down at her red guitar, feeling rejected. Ymir found herself squinting at the girl, surprised on what Historia seemed to comprehend and not comprehend.</p><p><em>‘She’s so annoying…’</em> Ymir thought and yawned. “Well, whatever. The model’s not important as long as you can play it,” Her hand touched Historia’s shoulder gently. “So, uh… You know how to tune it now, right?”</p><p>This time Historia looked back up, happier.</p><p>“Yup.” She nodded her small head and ran her guitar pick down the strings.</p><p>The brunette simply stared. “That’s not tuned at all,”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“It’s off-key.”</p><p>“Huh? Why though?”</p><p>“Why?!” Ymir gritted her teeth before taking a deep breath, calming down. “You tuned it, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, yesterday.”</p><p>“Yesterday?! The smallest things can throw your tuning off, you know. Just putting your guitar in a case can move the pegs. You need to tune it constantly.”</p><p>“Oh… What’s a peg?”</p><p>It was at that moment that Ymir died. The end. Story over.</p><p>-----</p><p>Back in her classroom, Ymir was staring down at her phone. People around her were talking and enjoying the company of others, while Ymir found herself researching guitar teaching.</p><p>“The difference between people who are good at teaching guitar and those who aren’t,” Ymir muttered, reading out a sentence from an article.</p><p>The clock that rested on the wall read sometime past two in the afternoon.</p><p>“And so,” The teacher was now speaking, to which everyone returned to their seats. “Since the answer two is past tense, we can rule that out.”</p><p>Ymir found herself scribbling stuff down on paper, all while thinking about Historia.</p><p><em>‘It’s probably too early to teach her chords…’</em> Ymir thought.</p><p>“Answer one applies to the last question, so we can also rule it out.” Somehow, the teacher was still babbling on about something Ymir couldn’t care less about.</p><p>Looking down at her paper, the brunette saw she was sketching the models of both their guitars, all while highlighting what the parts were named and where they were.</p><p><em>‘But being able to play a song would make him feel like he can actually do it.’</em> Ymir continued her pondering.</p><p>“Which leaves us with answers three and four,” The monotone voice of the teacher continued.</p><p>
  <em>‘Should I start with how to read tabs, then? Nah.’</em>
</p><p>“Here, we can see that in answer four is the key. The question involved, “That it’s out of date and you should never use it”…”</p><p>
  <em>‘What the heck was I doing when I first started out?’</em>
</p><p>-----</p><p>The sun was midway of setting. It hit the studio building where Ymir and her band practiced guitar. One could say that the whole day was beautiful. The door that enclosed their group into their designated room was dirty and old. The paint was thinning on some spots.</p><p>Sasha Braus was strumming her bass gleefully and moved around with a wide smile. Her hair was in a ponytail with two strands hanging down the sides of her face.</p><p>“How’s that?!” Sasha asked, still smiling, once she had finished her part.</p><p>“Oh, the part you changed up a bit?” Ymir looked over, disinterested.</p><p>Behind them, Mikasa sat by her drums and reached down for her drumsticks.</p><p>“I think it works,” Ymir answered.</p><p>“Yay!” Sasha grinned and held up a peace sign. “What’d you think, Mikasa?”</p><p>“Sounds good to me.”</p><p>“Could you sound like you mean it?!”</p><p>Mikasa narrowed her eyes and stared directly at Sasha, not blinking.</p><p>“Wha-- What?” Sasha stared back. The two were now involved in a very competitive staring contest.</p><p>Finally, Mikasa turned the edges of her lips up and put on a joyful face. “Sounds good to me!”</p><p>“That’s no different!”</p><p>In the corner, sitting on one of the spare stools by an amp, Ymir drank from a water bottle. She hunched over, sweating.</p><p>“We’re going to go have a smoke,” Sasha told Ymir quickly.</p><p>“Oh, Mikasa, Sasha,” Ymir called out before they left. “Um… Is it okay if I bring Historia next time?”</p><p>“Historia?”</p><p>“Oh, Historia!”</p><p>“Oh!”</p><p>Ymir continued. “It’s probably better if she just plays as much as she can at first, instead of overthinking stuff. And I thought she’d have an easier time playing in a studio.”</p><p>Mikasa smiled at her. “So you decided to look after her, huh? Sure, why not? Bring her.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Sasha confirmed.</p><p>“Thanks!”</p><p>“That said, you being so concerned over what we think isn’t like you, Ymir.”</p><p>“It really isn’t.”</p><p>“I thought I should at least ask…”</p><p>“Well aren’t you a good girl?”</p><p>“She sure is.”</p><p>“The best.”</p><p>“She’s such a good girl.”</p><p>Clenching her fists, Ymir rolled her eyes at them. “If you’re not going to take your break, we’re going back to practice!” Her loud yell could be heard even from the hallway.</p><p>“Hold up, just one smoke.” Mikasa began to walk away quickly.</p><p>“Yeah!” Sasha followed. “Be back in a sec.”</p><p>-----</p><p>The next day, it was just as sunny. The outside was just as crowded and the school felt as packed as usual. Historia had just walked through the front doors of their high school.</p><p>“Morning.” A grumpy, slightly scratchy voice from behind the short girl spoke. Historia looked back and saw it was Ymir with her classic annoyed look on her face.</p><p>“Good morning.” Historia responded.</p><p>“Are you free today?”</p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>“You can come by and watch our band practice if you want.” Ymir began to walk away, feeling embarrassment burn into her.</p><p>“Really?” Historia called after her, smiling.</p><p>“Yeah. Just don’t get in the way.”</p><p>The two of them began walking away from the doors, and Ymir found Historia following her yet again. Ymir opened her mouth to shout a retort, but then thought better of it and didn’t. Instead, she just allowed herself to stare off into the distance, annoyed.</p><p>-----</p><p>A clock let out a loud ring. Class was currently over.</p><p>“Ymir!” Bertholdt walked over, basketball in hand. “Wait, you’re skipping out on basketball again?”</p><p>Ymir heaved her guitar up and over her shoulder. “Yeah, my bad.”</p><p>“Ymir!” A new, high pitched voice called from the doorway. Ymir and Bertholdt looked over to see the person that called them pointing to someone, someone with long blonde hair and mesmerizing ocean eyes.</p><p>“Ymir,” Historia called out, smiling.</p><p>The next thing the freckled brunette knew was that she was now riding on a train, standing next to Historia.</p><p>They stared off up and out a window.</p><p>“They said it’s fine for you to play, too,” Ymir started. “As long as it’s during our breaks.”</p><p>Historia looked over at her. “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah. So make sure you say thank you.”</p><p>“Okay! Thank you, Ymir.”</p><p>“Not to me,” Ymir rolled her eyes, though she let out a small smile.</p><p>Historia looked down for a moment, eyebrows furrowed and eyes clouded before she glanced back up, a thought clear on her mind now.</p><p>“The girl with the long brown hair,” She began.</p><p>“Sasha?”</p><p>“Is she a college student?”</p><p>“Yeah. Wait, actually, I think she’s a grad student. I think she was studying something to do with video. Maybe food.”</p><p>“And the girl with the dark, black hair?”</p><p>“That’s Mikasa. She’s a second-year at the college Sasha goes to,” Ymir answered. “You know, you’d better remember their faces and names by the time we get there.”</p><p>“Okay,” Historia nodded. “You know, you’re amazing, Ymir.”</p><p>“Huh? Me?”</p><p>“You’re in a band with a college student and a graduate student.”</p><p>Ymir looked down. “I don’t see what’s so amazing.”</p><p>The train reached its stop, and soon the two girls got off. When Ymir walked through the station gates, she heard them stop in front of Historia and ask for a card.</p><p>“One second,” Historia turned and walked away.</p><p>-----</p><p>“Historia, over here.” Ymir called out to the excited blonde.</p><p>Historia was staring up at the studio building filled with complete awe.</p><p>“Jeez, you’ve been there before.” Ymir said and pulled Historia with her. The two of them walked to the building’s entrance when Historia decided to ask a question.</p><p>“So, with guitar…” The blue eyed girl asked.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Do you practice a lot?”</p><p>“Well, yeah. You can’t get any good without practice.”</p><p>The two girls entered the building, passing by a clerk. Ymir simply walked past them, but Historia gave them a little wave of politeness. When they approached their studio door, Historia stopped.</p><p>“You’re not having second thoughts now, are you?” Ymir questioned.</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Ymir pushed open the door and saw Sasha gazing down at her phone.</p><p>“Heya.” Ymir said.</p><p>Sasha looked up and smiled. “Welcome! I’ve been waiting for you.”</p><p>“Thank you for having me!” Historia slightly bowed.</p><p>“Sit over there somewhere.” Ymir instructed, pointing to a clear space on the ground.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Historia,” Sasha called. “Wanna play a little before we start?”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Are you sure, Sasha?” Ymir raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Yeah, totally. Mikasa’s late anyway. You want to play, don’t you?”</p><p>Historia spun around, a look of determination now visible on her face. “Yes!”</p><p>Ymir stared at her, clearly surprised. She hadn’t expected Historia to be so willing and excited, yet she was. The blonde had begun to pull her guitar out of its case and was now tuning it.</p><p>Seconds later, Ymir re-approached the girl.</p><p>“Are you done tuning?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Then go ahead and plug this in.” Ymir held out an amp cord in her hand.</p><p>“Plug it in?”</p><p>“Here, let me.”</p><p>The taller girl kneeled down with a grip on the edge of Historia’s guitar. She twisted the knob into the plug on the guitar frame before backing away.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“It’s a guitar cable. It connects your guitar with the amp.”</p><p>“Amp?”</p><p>“This,” Ymir placed a hand on the large speaker looking machine behind them. “It makes your sound louder. First, make sure the power is off and the volume is at zero. And then you plug the other end into the end. And then you turn on the power. Simple. Got it?”</p><p>“Yeah, that was easy to understand!”</p><p>Sasha grinned at the two, thoughts formulating in her mind. Thoughts that Ymir would probably kick her ass for having.</p><p>“Make sure you connect it in that order,” Ymir explained and received a nod as an answer.</p><p>“What… What happens if you get it wrong?”</p><p>Ymir thought for a moment, before deciding to unplug the cord from the amp. She handed the cord over to Historia, and said, “Give it a try.”</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait, wait!” Sasha decided to speak up.</p><p>“She’ll learn better if she messes up on her own.” Ymir told Sasha.</p><p>“Yeah, but think about our ears, please!”</p><p>As Sasha and Ymir discussed the pros and cons of this, Historia decided to go on and do it herself. She leaned over and followed the instructions she was told just moments before.</p><p>“I did it.” Historia interrupted the arguing between the two brunettes behind her.</p><p>“Turn up the volume and play a bit.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“It’ll be really loud if you turn it up too much at first.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Historia strummed her guitar, letting out a loud and in sync noise. After Ymir fiddled with the amp volume bar, she decided that the now selected volume was okay and told Historia to continue.</p><p>“I know I told you to play a bit, but I guess you don’t know any chords,” Ymir realized. “Maybe C would--”</p><p>“I want to do the first one you played for me!” Historia shouted out, interrupting the taller girl.</p><p>“Oh, that,” Ymir raised her hand and began pointing to certain sections on the neck of the guitar, telling Historia where to press her fingers. Sasha had taken a seat a few feet away from them, and was simply enjoying the show.</p><p>“Here,” Ymir pointed. “The second one. And then this one and this one… No no, use your middle finger and ring finger.”</p><p>After Historia felt confident enough that she had her finger placement correct, she held a guitar pick in her other hand and raised it above the soundhole of the guitar. Her hand moved down and pressed against the strings, and her eyes grew in size as she heard the sound her guitar emitted. It was peaceful and let out an aura of serenity.</p><p>Historia immediately looked back up and locked eyes with Ymir. She smiled at the girl and for once, Ymir returned her smile. Still smiling, Historia resumed strumming the strings, this time with more force behind it. She began to play them up and down in an order.</p><p>“Okay, that’s enough!” Ymir called out and reached forward.</p><p>Just then, the door opened behind them and Mikasa walked in, surprised to see the scene in front of her. Ymir was scolding Historia, who continued to play her guitar, and Sasha sat on the stool behind them, laughing.</p><p>“Look! We get it, you’re happy! You can stop now! The hell?!” Ymir shouted out.</p><p>-----</p><p>“First, here.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“You’ll generally play here, between the pickups.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“You can just try to memorize a couple of chords to start off with. You just need to have some idea of what they sound like.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>It was now nighttime, and Ymir was teaching Historia some more things about the guitar. They had been at their practice for a while now. Sasha and Mikasa stepped outside for their smoke break, which allowed Ymir to teach Historia more.</p><p>Sasha took a puff of her cigarette and let it out in a deep, heavy breath.</p><p>“You know, Mikasa,” Sasha turned over to the taller girl with the darker hair. “She seems like the type to be ‘It’s all about me! Me!’.”</p><p>“Hm?” Mikasa looked over at her companion.</p><p>“I’m talking about Ymir.”</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>“But I think she’s actually pretty good at taking care of others.”</p><p>“Uh, sure.”</p><p>Sasha and Mikasa both hung their hands above the trash can, their cigarettes dangling from both their fingers.</p><p>“Right?” Sasha continued. “You think so, too?”</p><p>“Well, I mean, she’s been that way from the beginning.”</p><p>“Has she? I thought she was really conceited at first.”</p><p>Mikasa tilted her head back and lopsidedly smiled at Sasha. “Well, Ymir doesn’t go off running on her own, and for her age, she’s really good at listening to the sounds around her. She might’ve seemed bratty just because, y’know, she’s going through puberty.”</p><p>The cigarette in the darker haired girl’s hand now almost fell, and it was caught on the tip of her fingers.</p><p>“Deep down, I think she’s a really good, honest girl.” Mikasa elaborated.</p><p>“Wow,” Sasha noted. “I’m surprised how perceptive you are about the people around you with that scary face.” She playfully nudged Mikasa’s shoulder.</p><p>“What’s that got to do with it?” Mikasa retorted. “Actually, how do I say this…”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Never mind. Let’s head back.”</p><p>“Sure thing.”</p><p>Mikasa closed her eyes for a moment and thought,<em> ‘I’m not sure if it’s that she’s good at taking care of people or if she has a strong desire to protect them, which could also mean…’</em></p><p>-----</p><p>It was a new day.</p><p>They were at the studio, yet again.</p><p>“You can pick whatever song you want,” Ymir instructed to Historia. “But, you should master it. Start with the intro, the very beginning of the song.” She cracked her thumb with her index finger.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Once you’re able to do that, learn the verse.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Gritting her teeth and putting more pressure onto her thumb, Ymir felt her frustration and anger bubbling up.</p><p>“All you ever say is ‘okay’ and ‘yeah’! Are you actually listening?” She yelled.</p><p>Historia looked up at her and said one word; “Yeah.”</p><p>With this, Ymir placed her head in her hands and internally screamed. She was frustrated, annoyed even, because she wasn’t sure if she was actually teaching Historia anything.</p><p>In the background, Historia began to play her guitar when the door opened, revealing Mikasa and Sasha.</p><p>“Heyo,” Sasha waved.</p><p>“Looks like you’re hard at work.” Mikasa looked over at Historia, who nodded blankly.</p><p>“You’re starting to actually look like a guitarist,” Sasha knelt down in front of the blonde. “Say, Historia?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“If you’re serious about playing music, then there’s one thing you absolutely need. You’re going to have to do something about that soon.”</p><p>“Ah, that thing,” Mikasa added on and crossed her arms. “The thing that I always struggle to have enough of…”</p><p>“What’s ‘that’?”</p><p>“Money!” Sasha jumped up and placed a bunch of job offering magazines on the ground. “Now, pick a part-time job from one of those magazines.”</p><p>“Money makes the world go around,” Mikasa started. “From venue fees to studio fees, bands need money!”</p><p>Historia felt herself shrinking under the gaze of the three girls who seemed to loom over her in size.</p><p>“Whoops. We scared her.”</p><p>-----</p><p>“Hello, this is the ever-so-unpopular Niccolo live from Hair Salon Harusame, here with my ever-so-unpopular friend, Sasha, and I’ll be showing you a cute way of styling your hair. We’ll start with some basic styling tips.”</p><p>It was a livestream, showing the back of Sasha’s head and the face of another stranger, someone named Niccolo.</p><p>“Okay, we’re going to take a section of Sasha’s hair and start curling.” Niccolo held up a curling iron to the camera.</p><p>Historia was watching the video on Mikasa’s phone, now at a restaurant table. The four girls were sitting at a booth, talking about jobs and making money.</p><p>“That’s Sasha?” Historia asks.</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“That’s a part-time job, too?”</p><p>“Yup. My friend asks me to help out every once in a while,” Sasha explains.</p><p>“Your hair is really pretty though,” Mikasa leaned over and felt a lock of Sasha’s long hair. “Do you get it professionally treated?”</p><p>“Like… once a month?” Sasha sputtered out, blushing at Mikasa’s touch.</p><p>“My sister gets that done too.”</p><p>“R-- Really? It can be pretty rough…”</p><p>Historia, who was seated across from them and next to Ymir, was staring at a pamphlet detailing a part-time job offer.</p><p>“Do all people in bands… have part-time jobs?” She asked.</p><p>“Well, not if they’re rich,” Ymir answered. “What? Are you loaded?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Figures.”</p><p>“Alright, let’s give this some real thought,” Sasha picked up a paper.</p><p>“I recommend somewhere that feeds you,” Ymir suggested. “That’s vital. I work with Mikasa at a convenience store.”</p><p>“A convenience store?”</p><p>“Franchise convenience stores feed you.”</p><p>“You can take home the old stuff.”</p><p>“You guys need to eat things besides bentos!”</p><p>“Come to think of it, don’t both of you work for a moving company, too?” Sasha brought up.</p><p>“I wanna get as buff as Mikasa!” Ymir said, while Mikasa jokingly flexed her biceps.</p><p>“I also do motorcycle deliveries,” The black haired girl bragged. “And work as a waiter at events. I’m a security guard sometimes, too”</p><p>Sasha reached forward and grabbed the collar of Mikasa’s shirt. “Hey! Since when did you do all that?”</p><p>“You wanted to see?” Mikasa smirked.</p><p>“Why didn’t you invite me to work with you?” Ymir complained.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure high schoolers can’t do those.”</p><p>“High schoolers can’t work? Finding a part-time job is hard…” Historia noted.</p><p>“It’s way too early to give up, Historia,” Sasha pointed out. “There are plenty of places where high school kids can work… Oh, I know! How about a concert venue?”</p><p>Historia looked up. “A concert… venue?”</p><p>“That’s a good idea,” Mikasa gave a thumbs up. “You’d be able to see some shows for free, too.”</p><p>“Ymir, your face…” Sasha teased.</p><p>“You hate the idea that much?”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Ymir rolled her eyes. “Because I don’t wanna hurl from seeing some high school cover band playing basic-ass pop songs.”</p><p>“Don’t say mean things like that!”</p><p>-----</p><p>By the time the four of them decided to head out for the night, the sun had already fallen and now the streets were lit with the streetlights and the little light that the moon gave off. Still, there was a decent amount of people roaming the streets.</p><p>Ymir and Historia were walking with each other, their respective guitars on their backs. They walked in silence, at least until Ymir decided to speak up.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Mm?”</p><p>“I know you want to play guitar, but how good do you want to be at it?”</p><p>“How good?”</p><p>“Do you want to be able to play just a little, or actually be able to play songs? I know I keep mentioning this, but I’ve never taught anyone before. I have no idea if I’m even doing it right. You’re fine with that?”</p><p>Historia stopped walking.</p><p>“I’m not sure…” She said. “But I had fun.”</p><p>Ymir looked down and scuffled her feet, hoping the blush on her face wasn’t visible.</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>-----</p><p>The school building seemed to grow in size. It was inexplicably large, and Ymir just happened to be unlucky enough that she had to spend her day in it.</p><p>“Yo,” An unusually tall brown haired boy spoke. “Are you guys, like, super good friends suddenly?”</p><p>“Huh?” Ymir looked up, holding a sandwich in her hand. “Who’s, ‘you guys’?”</p><p>“You know, you and the kid from the class next door,” Bertholdt spoke. “What’s her name again? Krista? Vanessa?”</p><p>“Historia?”</p><p>“Yeah, her! Why are you guys so buddy-buddy lately? You’ve been hanging out with her instead of us, right?”</p><p>Ymir put down her sandwich.</p><p>“I mean, you and Krista--”</p><p>“It’s Historia.”</p><p>“Well, neither of you are exactly sociable,” A new girl approached, speaking. She had shoulder length light brown hair and a smile glued to her face. Her name was Hitch Dreyse. “You’re in different classes and have different personalities… All the boys and girls have been wondering what’s up, too.”</p><p>“They’re actually wondering?”</p><p>“Yup. I mean, Historia’s pretty hot, y’know? She has a lot of secret fans, but she seems so unapproachable.”</p><p>“Hey, Ymir,” Bertholdt started up again and pointed at the doorway. “It’s Historia!”</p><p>“Thanks. See you guys later.” Ymir stood up and took her guitar with her.</p><p>Ymir followed Historia out the classroom and to their signature staircase. Here they both had their guitars out and Ymir did her best trying to teach Historia.</p><p>“When you do that over and over, it sounds like this,” Ymir played a tune.</p><p><em>‘Historia’s a much faster learner than I thought she’d be’,</em> Ymir thought.<em> ‘Despite not knowing the first thing about music, she has a keen ear. It’s sort of nice, watching someone grow. And yet, she’s still a mystery to me. I’m not sure why she’s so interested in music, either.’</em></p><p>Ymir watched as Historia played the strings of her guitar.</p><p><em>‘Her guitar isn’t one you’d usually see with a beginner,’</em> Ymir bit her bottom lip, lost in thought.<em> ‘Would a complete amateur buy such a classy model? How much did that even cost?’</em></p><p>“Hey,” Ymir spoke once Historia finished. “Did you get that guitar from your dad or something?”</p><p>After staying silent for a moment and looking down, Historia answered with, “No. I don’t have a dad.”</p><p>“Huh? Oh, sorry,” Ymir scratched the back of her neck. “Uh, in that case… What kind of music do you like? Do you have a favorite song? You must have at least one.”</p><p>“I… I don’t know. I’m not sure if it’s one I actually like, but there is a song that plays in my head all the time.”</p><p>“What’s it called?”</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Historia looked over. “But it sounds like this!”</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Historia started to sing the melody of a tune. It was beautiful, and followed a rhythm that Ymir hadn’t heard before. In fact, Ymir wasn’t even aware Historia was going to sing, and yet she did, and she sang with such hesitance and beauty.</p><p>Her voice was calming and Ymir found herself entranced in it as she sang the tune. The sun even seemed to shine through directly onto Historia, outlining her in the warmth of the sun rays.</p><p>The empty staircase section of the building that the two of them were in echoed her voice back to them, and hell, if Ymir didn’t know any better, she’d say Historia was some famous singer. She sang loudly, ranging from a high tone to a low tone, and it was this moment that Ymir knew she was falling. Falling for Historia.</p><p>“It sounds like that,” Historia spoke smoothly once she stopped singing.</p><p>A single tear ran down the side of Ymir’s face and she hung her head low.</p><p>‘What the hell… was that?’ Ymir thought, her heart beating fast in her chest.</p><p>“Ymir?” Historia moved closer.</p><p>Ymir raised her head back up, their faces now inches apart.</p><p>“Hey!” Ymir yelled. “Do you want to join our band?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! Leave a Kudos and a comment if you want!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Somebody Else</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ymir is floored after hearing Historia’s singing voice and invites her to join the band, but Historia declines. Ymir just can’t take no for an answer and keeps trying to invite Historia into the band, but now, Historia is avoiding her. Then during band practice, Sasha asks Ymir to actually think about if she ever thought about how Historia felt...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Back for now! Sorry for taking forever lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s snowing. The sky is clouded and the roads are packed.</p><p> </p><p><em>I’m not lonely, </em>Historia thinks, standing in a crowd of people with umbrellas. She however prioritizes her guitar over herself as she holds it dearly. <em>Even though I’ll never see you again... Even though I still don’t have any words...</em></p><p> </p><p>The traffic light that was used to tell people when to walk across the roads and when not to flicked green, signifying it was time. Historia herself was one of the few desperate to move.</p><p> </p><p><em>I’ll take the thing you loved with me. </em>Historia thinks, her breaths short and ragged. She clutches the guitar tightly, so tight that she could break it. Her movements are quick and coordinated, her shoes falling in place with my previous ones.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde’s breath is visible when she breaths and one could fantasize it as fire or heat breath.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A story that took place one winter... A story that took place one morning.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The sky is bright (yet partly cloudy) and the plants/trees have seem to all grown with large green leaves. The school yard is surprisingly packed with more people than usual, some reading, some on their phone, or some talking amongst themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Over by the bike rack, there a single bike stands with a girl leaning against it-- a girl named Sasha. In her hand rests her phone where a quick text conversation between her and Mikasa is read.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[Sasha] - I'm at the bike rack on campus</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>11:54 AM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>[Mikasa] - Got it</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>11:55 AM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>[Mikasa] - Be there in about 10 minutes</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>11:55 AM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>[Sasha] - Roger</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>11:57 AM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sasha looked up at hearing the sound of vehicles speeding throughout the road, but instead she sees Mikasa on her motorcycle with a girl behind her. The girl is Ilse Langnar, Mikasa's on again / off again girlfriend as well as Ymir's older sister.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you get off?" Mikasa turns her head back.</p><p> </p><p>"Yup." Ilse answers and indeed slides off the bike. Sasha watches from a distance as Ilse slyly catches Mikasa's hand in hers, playing it off by saying "Whoops..." but not letting go. "Thanks."</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa stands somewhat taller than Ilse, and when they've taken their helmets off Mikasa can fully see the mess of her hair. She points to Ilse demonstrating how messy her hair is before giving her a gentle pat on the head. When she turns her head and sees Sasha sitting on a bench a few yards away from him, she calls her name.</p><p> </p><p><em>Drop dead, you obvious heartbreaker, </em>Sasha thinks as she buries her head in her hands, embarrassed.  </p><p> </p><p>"Well, see you later." Mikasa waves off Ilse and starts her walk towards Sasha.</p><p> </p><p>"Later?!" Ilse exclaims.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa nods. "Make sure you go to class."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah..." </p><p> </p><p>After finally reaching her destination, Mikasa stops short in front of Sasha who has her head hidden by her hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi, Sasha, what're you doing?" Mikasa looks down. "Did you see the text from Ymir?"</p><p> </p><p>Slowly and angrily, Sasha lifts her head slightly up and meets the unassuming gaze of Mikasa. "I did..." </p><p> </p><p>Clearly not reading the room, Mikasa takes a seat down next to Sasha.</p><p> </p><p>"She wants to let Historia join the band, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"I presumed this would happen eventually, but this is far more expeditious than I had anticipated."</p><p> </p><p>"What's with the big words?"</p><p> </p><p>Resting her chin on the palms of her clasped hands, Sasha replies with, "I figured it'd be after he made more progress on the guitar," Meanwhile, seemingly out of nowhere, Mikasa pulls out a cigarette and places it in between her lips, the lighter in her hand fumbling around before being used. Mikasa lets out a puff of smoke in response to Sasha's thought.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought so, too, so I asked her why." Mikasa explains. </p><p> </p><p>"Isn't that a little mean? You know Ymir likes that girl."</p><p> </p><p>"It just slipped out," She let out another breath. "She was all, <em>'Y</em><em>ou'll understand once you hear her'</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"What does that mean?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Ymir was banging her head on her desk in her classroom, muttering, "What the hell is that supposed to mean, damn it?!" Her hands gripped the sides of her desk, and at the noise of her sudden outbreak, everyone was quick to give her confused looks.</p><p><br/>Besides her, Bertholdt leaned over to ask, "What's up, Ymir?" By now everyone else had resumed to cleaning the classroom, the task they were doing before the disturbance.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>She's</em> the damn weirdo around here," Ymir grumbled to Bertholdt's confusion. "You know Historia Reiss, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yeah," Bertholdt nodded. "The girl from the class next door, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"I invited her to join our band," Ymir's fists were clenched in her frustration. <em>And yet... that bastard...</em> She thought back to the day before when she asked. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Do you want to join our band?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Historia's eyes widened and her hands fell to the bottom of her guitar, and then she was looking away and refusing to meet Ymir's eyes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I don't... think I should." The blonde says quietly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ymir's face was priceless. Pure shock and surprise visible-- even more so than the surprise on Historia's face.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Flashing back to the present, Ymir now found herself sweeping the ground with Bertholdt.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I get it. You didn't think she'd reject you." Bertholdt points out.</p><p> </p><p><em>Yeah, that's right! I didn't think she'd reject me! </em>Ymir slaps Bertholdt on the shoulder. <em>But... I mean... </em>She remembers the sound Historia made when she sang her tune out. <em>No way in hell am I just going to give up.</em></p><p> </p><p>Behind her, Hitch watches Ymir with concerned eyes.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The stop light turns red, and Historia waits for the cars to drive through.</p><p> </p><p>"Historia!" She hears a voice call from somewhere, and Historia turns around to see Ymir approaching, guitar in hand and her classic annoyed expression on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Ymir..." Historia whispers. "Don't you have work today?"</p><p> </p><p>Rolling her eyes, Ymir starts, "You want to learn how to play guitar, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." </p><p> </p><p>"You're interested in bands, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"You can sing, right?"</p><p> </p><p>No response.</p><p> </p><p>"You're supposed to say <em>'yeah'</em> again," Ymir huffs.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, Historia's attention flickers over to the street light which is now green, allowing humans to walk across the road. "It's green." She points out to Ymir's frustration.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm going this way, so..." Historia waves her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?!" </p><p> </p><p>Now on the other side of the road, Historia turns around to give one last little hand wave.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The dark sky of the night is something Ymir always appreciated. It looked beautiful right now and the city buildings let out enough light to walk along the streets.</p><p> </p><p>Ymir was leaning against her couch, phone in hand, while Ilse laid on the couch. On Ymir's phone was the application of Google running, but she didn't search anything. </p><p> </p><p><em>It's not as if she doesn't like our band, right? </em>The younger freckled brunette thought. She keeps remembering the faces of admiration Historia used to show when they were at the studio with Sasha and Mikasa.</p><p> </p><p>Her fingers began to move, and in the search bar of Google, she had typed, <em><strong>How to invite someone into a band</strong></em>.</p><p> </p><p>Out of options, she decided to ask her sister.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Ilse,"</p><p> </p><p>"Hm?"</p><p> </p><p>"How do you keep getting a hold of Mikasa, even though she dumped you--" A pillow was thrown, interrupting Ymir's sentence.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Now the next school day came, everyone walking through the front doors. Historia tentatively walked with everyone else, but she saw Ymir and called after her.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Ymir had responded.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning," Historia smiled. "What're you doing?" She motioned to the phone in hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Nothing..." Ymir turned away, ashamed.</p><p> </p><p>"By the way, thanks for lending me that guitar book." Historia pulls off her guitar case, resting it on the ground and kneeling besides it. She begins to unzip the case.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, it's not like I'm going to use it anytime soon, so you can just hang on to it," Ymir looks down at her phone. "I mean," On her phone read: <strong><em>How to ask someone out even after they've rejected you once... The important thing to do is remain calm and composed. Try to remember back to when you first asked them out. Did you ask them out without thinking about how they feel? First, show how relaxed you are by talking about something they like...</em></strong></p><p> </p><p><em>What's important is to remain calm... So it starts with me. </em>Ymir thinks. Squinting, Ymir takes a deep breath before standing up straight with her arms crossed. </p><p> </p><p>"I... think our band is pretty awesome," Obviously, Ymir misinterpreted what Google told her to do. "I've been in a few other bands, but this one's the easiest to play in."</p><p> </p><p>Historia began to notice how everyone dispersed to their classrooms, but it didn't look like Ymir was going to finish anytime soon. Her gaze flickered between her peers and Ymir.</p><p> </p><p>"Mikasa and Sasha are both super skilled... I mean they mess around sometimes, but they're actually serious when it counts. We've been an instrumental band this whole time--"</p><p> </p><p>"Ymir." Historia interrupts. "Can I go get the class records now? I have class duties today."</p><p> </p><p>"G- go ahead."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," Historia smiles apologetically. "See you later, okay?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ymir expected to see her annoying short blonde friend in their classic stairwell at lunch, yet she wasn't there. After tapping her foot repeatedly and growing increasingly angry, Ymir stalked back to Historia's classroom and slammed the door open.</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you coming?!" Ymir yelled.</p><p> </p><p>"I forgot to do my homework," Historia shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>Later that day, when the bell rung and the school day was over, Ymir had approached Historia's classroom again, only for her not to be in the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Historia?" A classmate of hers called. "Oh, she already went home."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>At the studio, Sasha didn't even bother hiding her laughs while Mikasa did her best not to show it, but still, a chuckle from her could be heard. Ymir was really done with her friends. Sasha was doubled over with laughter, and Mikasa wasn't helping her at all!<br/><br/></p><p>"That's hilarious!" Sasha spat out in between her laughs.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon, stop..." Mikasa tried to reason, though she herself was laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"M- my bad," Sasha rubbed her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Ymir's gonna get mad," Mikasa bit her bottom lip trying not to smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, shut up already!" Ymir groaned. "Is she avoiding me?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, no, no. She had a job interview today." Sasha explained, finally done making fun of Ymir.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? How do you know that, Sasha?"</p><p> </p><p>"Eh? Oh, she texted me," Sasha rubbed her hands together. "Wait, could it be that you don't have Historia's contact info, Ymir?"</p><p> </p><p>A vein visible in her forehead, Ymir turned to Mikasa who shrunk under her gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have her info..." Mikasa trailed off.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sometime after that wonderful conversation, they took a break from their band practice. The large amp that rested in the room had wires dangling off it, something one could trip over.</p><p> </p><p>"So, Historia's doing what we asked her to do." Sasha began. The three of them sat in a triangle shape, Ymir and Mikasa next to each other while Sasha was a few feet away from them, but situated in the line between the two girls. "She's been pretty serious about finding a job if she wants to play. This is all so she can keep making music."<br/><br/></p><p>Ymir on one hand was having a hell of a day. For a reason she couldn't comprehend-- Historia was avoiding her? Not to mention she so easily rejected joining the band, and now her and Sasha were besties? </p><p> </p><p>"So?" Ymir grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Sasha's eyes flicked over to Mikasa where they held a second long stare before reaching an unsaid idea. </p><p> </p><p>"Ymir, did you actually <em>ask </em>Historia why?" Sasha raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" </p><p> </p><p>"When you were wondering why she declined, did you think to actually ask her why?"</p><p> </p><p>Eyes widening, Ymir had a moment of realization. To this, Sasha rolled her eyes and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't even bother to get her number... You should probably hear her out. Music is all about communication. I worry about that with you sometimes."</p><p> </p><p>To this, Ymir looked away, because she knew that Sasha was right.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Do you think I said too much?" Sasha asked, once she and Mikasa were the only ones left after band practice. "I mean, I know Ymir's trying her best, but..."</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa looked over at the muttering Sasha and reached her hand out, messing up her hair by rubbing her head gently.</p><p> </p><p>"What the?!" Sasha spouted out, blushing. Mikasa's hand retreated and she looked at Sasha with a knowing smile. "Er- huh?!" Sasha only blushed more.</p><p> </p><p>"Get a grip. You're everyone's big bro, aren't you?" Mikasa stood up. "Come on, let's head home."</p><p> </p><p><em>There's no way Mikasa is two years younger than me, </em>Sasha thought.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Ymir was walking through the night streets, guitar strapped tightly to her back. She looked down, thinking over the encounters with Historia. </p><p> </p><p>"Communication," Ymir muttered. </p><p> </p><p>After a long minute of pondering the future, Ymir decided to just risk it and she turned around, running back.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Okay, you'll be starting here next week."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you very much."</p><p> </p><p>"Can you take care of the rest, Hange?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure thing! Historia, wanna take a look inside if you have some time?"</p><p> </p><p>She did have some time.</p><p> </p><p>"This is the reception desk. You hand out and accept tickets here. You'll mostly be cleaning at first, but it's dangerous around the stage because of all the equipment. You'll be cleaning other areas until you get used to it."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay."</p><p> </p><p>"If there's a show where no alcohol is served, we'll have you at the bar, too."</p><p> </p><p>"The bar?"</p><p> </p><p>"This is the bar counter. You hand out drinks here. You also get a really good view of the stage from here. If you ever get a gig here, let me know. We can give you a bit of a discount."</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a door opening broke their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, hey!" An oddly short man with dark hair and an undercut shouted.</p><p> </p><p>"Levi!" Hange shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, the man called Levi turned to face Hange and Historia, his face portraying no emotion other than annoyance. </p><p> </p><p>"I came to talk to you about the show." Levi mutters, almost inaudible.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure!" Hange started sprinting towards Levi. Historia watched their interactions curiously before darting her attention towards the workers on the stage. There a man stood, adjusting a microphone stand that was in front of a drum set.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When she was finally able to leave, it was much darker out. She walked outside, alone, only to see Ymir standing across the street with her hands in her pockets and her face in obvious distress.</p><p> </p><p>"Ymir." Historia noted out loud as she walked over.</p><p> </p><p>"So you had an interview?" Ymir looked up.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah... So, uh... How'd it go?"</p><p> </p><p>"They asked me to start next week."</p><p> </p><p>"O- oh." Ymir rubbed the back of her neck. <em>I guess she at least had the social skills to manage that...</em> "Uh," <em>Communication, Ymir! Communication! </em>"So, uh, you--"</p><p> </p><p>"Historia?" A voice interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, as if she was scared of what she might see, Historia turned around, her eyes wide. A few feet away stood a boy her age with a guitar on his own back, a shocked expression visible on his face too. He had somewhat long, straw colored hair with a slight undercut, though the hair was long enough to disguise that. He was tall, too.</p><p> </p><p>"Historia," He repeated, breathless.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Ymir asked, her eyes moving between the stranger and Historia.</p><p> </p><p>"What... are you doing?" The boy asked, his eyes wide with a crazed look. "You just... fell of the face of the Earth... Hey, wait a sec..."</p><p> </p><p>Historia was inching back, her feet ready to run at any given moment.</p><p> </p><p>"That thing on your back," The stranger continued.</p><p> </p><p>"What? You know this guy?" Ymir questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that... Eren's guitar?" He asked, though they both knew the answer. "Are you... playing music now?"<br/><br/></p><p><em>I never... know how I'm supposed to react... at all, </em>Historia thought, sprinting away. Ymir shouted after her, while the strange boy stood frozen in place.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Historia!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Historia was running, faster than she'd ever run before. The streetlamps illuminated her path down the sidewalk, though she was unsure where she was even heading.</p><p> </p><p><em>Everyone else,</em> She thought. <em>Can manage to handle it so well... </em>Her memory flashed back to that fateful day, the day where everyone wore black and sat and cried in front of a casket. <em>But I can't. </em>She was running. <em>Just like how everyone laughs and cries... I just... can't do it well. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Historia!" Ymir was running after her, shouting as if her life depended on it. "Hey, Historia! Are you listening, damn it?!"</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to both Historia and Ymir, Mikasa was a few yards away from them, having just parked her motorcycle and pulled off the helmet. Her grey eyes now followed the blonde and brunette, confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Historia!" Ymir shouted once again, her face hardening. "Historia Reiss!" She leaned in and grabbed the smaller girl's arm, no longer running. They both heaved in and out, sweat dripping down Ymir's face as they stopped their chase. They stood just underneath a streetlamp.</p><p> </p><p>"Historia," Ymir breathed, letting go of her arm. "A- are you, crying?" Ymir moved her hand, now pushing up the golden hair that partially covered Historia's eyes to see that she was. <em>What's with that face? </em>The wind rustled the trees above them.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you alright, Historia? What was with that guy? Who's Eren? Is... is this something you can't tell me?" No answer. "Does this have something to do with why you don't want to join the band?"</p><p> </p><p>"N- no, it doesn't."<br/><br/></p><p>"Then, why?"</p><p> </p><p>"If you're in a band, you have to express yourself in front of people, right? People always tell me that I look like I'm not thinking about anything. And sometimes... I think they may be right. I think... I'm really bad at expressing myself, compared to everyone else."</p><p> </p><p><em>What the hell? </em>Ymir was confused at the sight in front of her. There Historia stood in all her glory, tears slowly dripping down her face as the light above them lit the area up. Her hair drifted in the slight breeze, and in a happier circumstance, Ymir might have called her <em>beautiful</em>. </p><p> </p><p>"Y- you dumbass!" Ymir lurched forward, grabbing the collar of Historia's shirt and lifting her up slightly. "There's no way you're not thinking about anything! You're not good at expressing yourself? The whole reason I invited you into our band was because your song shook me to my core!" Ymir was panting now, out of breath from the running and yelling.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How could you say something like that, Historia, with such a pained look on your face?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The taller girl let go of the blonde's collar, but not before saying one last thing. "Historia... Sing for me. I like that song, too," Their faces were so close, it would have been so easy for Ymir to kiss her-- wait, what? Why was she thinking about kissing Historia?</p><p> </p><p>Astounded, Historia opened her mouth, yet she didn't say anything. <em>She sang</em>. She sang the same tune that had been in her head for a while, the same tune she had serenaded Ymir with days prior.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x_r-lJ4g-ZI">[This is what Historia's Song is supposed to sound like. Timestamp 0:50 to 1:25]</a>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Ever since I met you, I'm pretty sure I've been a complete mess. </em>Ymir rubbed her eye. <em>God damn it... it hurts...</em></p><p> </p><p>A few feet away, hiding behind a vending machine stood Mikasa, a cigarette dancing between her lips. <em>Well, I definitely didn't expect this, </em>Mikasa thought, listening to Historia sing.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The place was packed, and it was hard to make your way through the crowd. A somewhat tall boy with a shaved head pushed his way through until he saw his destination. There his friend was sitting, alone at a table, his head hung low.</p><p> </p><p>"Jean?" The boy with the shaved head asked, walking over. "What's up?"</p><p> </p><p>"Connie," Jean spoke softly. "I saw Historia."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back underneath the streetlamp, Ymir reached for the can of soda from a nearby vending machine.</p><p> </p><p>"Yo," The freckled girl called, walking back to where Historia sat on a bench. She handed over the soda quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, but I can't drink fizzy drinks."<br/><br/></p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>Ymir automatically handed her drink over, but then realized she had already opened it and drank from it, and if she gave it to Historia then her lips would touch where hers had been and it would just be--</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay," Historia interrupted Ymir's overthinking, reassuring her. </p><p> </p><p>Silence fell upon them.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, Historia asked, "Are you sure you're okay with me?"</p><p> </p><p>"How many times do I have to say yes?"</p><p> </p><p>Historia's hands gripped her soda.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll do it," She spoke up. "I want to join your band. I look forward to working with you, Ymir."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shoutout to @ymirsfavoritefreckle on TikTok and @orangepoopoo_ on TikTok as well! If you see this, thank you for your kind words!</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, massive shoutout to @ymirsfavoritefreckle and @orangepoopoo_ on TikTok!</p><p>https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMeShvjgx/</p><p>Here is the link of the TikTok we all crossed paths coincidentally.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>